Power Rangers SPD: Friends or Something More
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Response to a challenge by pinkgreenwhite4ever. Needs to include Bridge and Sydney, a merrygoround ride, a walk on the beach, and ice cream. I know there isn’t that many story with Bridge and Sydney so I am writing one! *COMPLETE*


**Friends or Something More?**  
**By:** _Cassandra Fisher_  
**Created:** _December 17, 2005_  
**Updated: **_February 22, 2006_

**Summary: **On a day off Bridge and Sydney decide to spend the day together.  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **I_ don't own them, wish I did, and then lots of things would be different_

**Author's Note**: _Response to a challenge by pinkgreenwhite4ever. Needs to include Bridge and Sydney, a merry-go-round ride, a walk on the beach, and ice cream. I know there isn't that many story with Bridge and Sydney so I am writing one!_

Commander Cruger looked at his Rangers they all seem to be tired. It's a good thing that Emperor Gruumm was capture, now he was going to give his rangers a couple of days off.

"Rangers." Cruger said. The Rangers stood at attention. He saw that they tried to hide the fact that they were all tired. " I have decided that I will give you today and next two days off so you can relax. Spend that time wisely. Dismiss."

"Yes, sir." Four voices called out, as they left. Sky was now the Red Ranger, Bridge the Blue Ranger, Sydney the Pink Ranger and Z the Yellow Ranger. The Green Ranger position was open. Cruger saw throughout the year how the Rangers grown. Sky has become a leader. Bridge had become more settle in talking not being long winded. Z has become more assertive and a valuable member of the team. Sydney had grown out of being all about her, she now cared about others. He could tell by the way that they walked out the door that they were happy to have the next three day off.

Bridge saw Sydney this was a good time as any to ask Sydney to hang out together. Bridge had butterfly in his stomach. He was nervous about asking Sydney out on a date.

"Hey Sydney can I ask you a question?" Bridge asked, as he fell into step with Sydney.

"Sure." Sydney said, going a bit slower. She had a feeling that this was something important that he wanted to ask her.

"Doyouwanttogooutandspendthedaytogether?" Bridge said quickly, before he lost the nervous to ask her to hang out today. Sydney and Bridge stopped and Bridge looked at her.  
"Yes, I would love to spend the day with you." Sydney smiled at Bridge.

"Great, what should we do first?" Bridge asked.

"I think we should change out of our uniform into something comfortable." Sydney said. Bridge looked down and noted that they were still in their uniform.  
"Okay, I will meet you at the entrance in fifteen minutes." Bridge told her. Sydney gave him a smile and they went and change.

Sydney make her way back to her room, she saw Z getting ready to go out. She was curious.

"Z where are you heading off to?" Sydney asked.

"I am off on a date with Sky?" Z said.

"You and Sky?" Sydney asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Yes, me and Sky. Why is that so hard to believe?" Z asked her.

"I wouldn't have guesses. Have fun. Bridge and I are hanging out." Sydney said.

"When are you going to tell him that you're in love with him?" Z asked Sydney.

"When you tell Sky that you're in love with him." Sydney replied back. Both of them blushed. They finished changing without say another word to each other.

"Have fun on your date." Sydney told Z.

"You have fun on your." Z replied back. They both exited the room, with smiles on their faces. Sydney met Bridge at the front entrance of SPD Headquarters.

"So where do you want to go first?" Bridge asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe to the carnival." Sydney said

"Okay." Bridge said, as they got into the SPD jeep. Bridge let Sydney drive.

Bridge and Sydney found a parking space at the Carnival. They walked to the main gate and paid to get in. Bridge paid for both of them to get into the carnival. They walked around for a while.

"Let's go on the bumper car." Sydney said, as she grabbed Bridge hand and she hauls him over to the ride. They handed the ticket to get on the ride. Soon they were using the bumper car. Bridge was a pro at Bumper car. Bridge hit Sydney a few times before she got the hang of driving the bumper car. When the bumper car stopped they got out. They walked around the carnival and saw all the games that they could play. Bridge wanted to win something for Sydney. He saw a game that he could do. Bridge who had Sydney by his side stopped at the Balloon Toss.

"Pop Three win a giant stuff animal, pop two win an medium stuff animal, and pop one win a small stuff animal of your choice." The vendor told them. Bridge paid. The vendor gave him three darts. Bridge threw one which hit a red balloon which pop. The second and third dart missed their target. The vendor looked at Bridge.

"You may pick out a small stuff animal." The Vendor said. Bridge looked and saw a cute little green puppy stuff animal and a blue whale stuff animal.

"I'll take the green puppy please." Bridge said, as the vendor handed the stuff animal to him. Bridge handed it to Sydney. Sydney took the stuff animal, and then she placed a kiss on Bridge cheek.

"I love the gift Bridge." Sydney said, as they went over to the merry-go-round. Sydney put the stuff animal in her purse that was hanging on her shoulder, which she placed over her shoulder and the straps were across her chest. That way no one could take her purse. The merry go round started. Bridge saw that one of Sydney hand was hanging at her side. Bridge reached over and put his hand around her. Sydney felt Bridge take her hand, she was glad. She turned her hand to hold his. She loved Bridge and decided that tonight would be the night to tell him that she loved him. Sydney was deep in thought she didn't realize that the ride was over until Bridge nudge her. She shook her head slightly.

"Let's go, rides over. Bridge said, as he helped her off the horse. Sydney didn't let go of Bridge hand. She smiled at him. The exited off the ride, they walked around the carnival and enjoyed their time there. Bridge and Sydney of course stayed and watched some of the entertainment there. Sydney and Bridge saw that it was getting late. Sydney shivered a bit, due to the fact that it was getting a bit cold. Bridge took off his jacket and places it on Sydney's shoulder. Sydney smiled at him, as she put his jacket on.

"Let's get some ice cream and ride the ferries wheel." Bridge said, as he waited for Sydney answer. Sydney looked at him.

"Sure." Sydney told him, as they walked over to an Ice Cream vendor.

"What'll it be?" The vendor asked. Bridge looked over at Sydney. Sydney looked over at the vendor.

"I'll have two scoops of Rocky Road." Sydney told the vendor.

"I'll have the same." Bridge told the vendor. The Vendor nodded his head. He got what they order and gave the order to them. They ate the ice cream while they walked to the Ferris Wheel. They gave the ticked to the ticket taker. They sat down on the seat and the ticket master secures them, then he started the Ferris Wheel. Sydney sat close to Bridge. Bridge put his arm around her shoulder. Sydney finished her ice cream at the same time Bridge did. Sydney snuggled closer to Bridge. The Ferris Wheel stopped at the top, the view was beautiful.

"Sydney, Can I ask you something?" Bridge asked.

"Yes you can." Sydney replied.

"Can I kiss you, please?" Bridge asked. Sydney was surprised at what Bridge had asked. Bridge was defiantly a gentleman.

"Yes." Sydney said, before she could say anything else Bridge's lips were touching hers. Bridge was nervous what if he wasn't doing this right. He wanted to be the one for Sydney; he was in love with her. He just didn't know how to tell him that he was in love with her. Soon the Ferris Wheel was moving Bridge broke away.

"How was that?" Bridge asked.

"Wow." Sydney said, that was all she could say, she couldn't describe what just happen but she was happy. Sydney leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Soon they time on the Ferris Wheel was up. Bridge and Sydney left the Carnival. This time Bridge drove.

"Sydney would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" Bridge asked her.

"Yes that would be a perfect ending for today." Sydney told him. Bridge parked at the back parking lot. They was a full moon, the light was shining down on them as they began to walk. They walked on the beach for a little while. Bridge was quiet as he walked. Sydney was in deep thought; she was going to throw down her cards. She was going to profuse her love for Bridge.

"Bridge can we sit and talk?" Sydney asked. Bridge looked at her and saw that she wanted to get something off her chest.

"Sure." Bridge said, as they sat down. They sat next to each other. Bridge looked over at her.

"Bridge, I know that we have been team mate for over a year and I need to tell you before I lose my nerve." Sydney started. Bridge was about to say something when Sydney put her index finger on his mouth. She looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you Bridge."

Bridge couldn't believe what he heard, he was feeling good, but to hear Sydney telling him that she loved him just made his day. Sydney could tell in Bridge eyes that he was surprised to hear those words. She removed her finger from his lip and waited for a reply from him

"I love you Sydney." Bridge said. This was a happy moment for this couple, and then Bridge and Sydney kissed passionately, as they slowly made their way to the ground.


End file.
